Mozarts Spirit
by Hahiho
Summary: Lavi zag er helemaal niet uit alsof hij het koud had. In feite, de manier waarop hij aan zijn sjaal bleef trekken en ongemakkelijk ademde, gaf de indruk dat hij het veel te warm had. Allen, daarentegen, rilde. De vertaling! / The translation!
1. Chapter 1

De hemel laaide in een gloed van indigo en oranje toen de zon onderging achter de heuvels. De lichten in de huizen van een Venetiaans dorp fonkelden, ookal waren de bewoners er niet meer. Ze waren ofwel gevlucht door de eerste geluiden van een gevecht, of waren verbrokkeld, alleen kleren en stof overgebleven in hun plaats. In een gruwelijker geval waren ze met de hulp van het binnenvallende demonische leger geëindigd als verwrongen lijken. De enige tekenen van leven waren de vuren in de stenen haarden en achtergelaten voedsel dat nog steeds dampte.

"Het is alsof iedereen op elk moment zou kunnen terugkeren," zei Lenalee, lichtjes rillend sloeg ze haar armen om zich heen. Hoe vaak ze ook voorbij dit soort scène kwam, het werd nooit makkelijker om het in zich op te nemen. Het was zoals een stilleven van een tragedie, het leven dat neergehaald was in een beginstadium.

"Ze zullen niet terugkeren," zei Allen, wiens stem niets inhield van de helderheid en liefde die normaal rond de randen zweefde, zinderend in een diep, gouden timbre. In plaats daarvan hadden zijn ogen zich versmald tot vurige zilveren spleetjes en klonk er woede door in zijn stem. "Mijn oog activeert niet, ze zijn al lang weg,". Hij schudde zijn hoofd en liet zijn gehandschoende hand over de rand van de bar van het restaurant glijden. Hij bekeek een van de glazen, het bevatte waarschijnlijk whisky. Condensatiedruppels gleden traag omlaag en vormden een plas op het oppervlak van de bar. Hij wreef met zijn vinger over de rand van het glas voordat hij het omkantelde en keek hoe de vloeistof zich verspreidde over het oppervlak voordat het over de rand en op de vloer liep. Een laatste drank voor de verloren zielen

Het paar stapte de nacht in en koude lucht vulde hun longen. Ze trokken beiden hun zwarte jassen dichter om zich heen om aan de kou te ontkomen.

"Laten we naar de volgende stad gaan."

"Wacht, Allen-kun," zei Lenalee, die na hem vertrok. "Blijven we niet hier?"

Allen wendde zich tot zijn compagnon en keek haar strak aan.

"Er zit te veel vergif in de lucht. Ik, jij, Krory en Kanda zouden er geen last van hebben, maar vergeet niet dat Lavi en Bookman ook bij ons zijn."

"Sorry om zo'n last te zijn voor de groep." Allen keek omhoog naar het dak van het restaurant, helemaal niet verbaasd om Lavi op de rand te zien staan, met zijn sjaal om zijn neus en mond gewikkeld. Hij had iets weg van een opzichtige, rode vogel, dacht Allen. Misschien een parkiet? Hij praatte zeker genoeg.

"Dat heb ik niet gezegd."

Lavi lachte en sprong naar beneden, hij landde gracieus naast Lenalee. "Je hebt het hem horen zeggen, hè?"

Lenalee giechelde. "Hij heeft het inderdaad gezegd, maar ik denk dat je nogal overgevoelig bent, Lavi."

"Misschien." Lavi maakte lachend een lange neus onder zijn sjaal. "Oké, ik vergeef het je, Moyashi."

"Het is Allen!" Hij keek Lavi woedend aan, die simpelweg lachte en zijn haar in de war deed. "Stop daarmee." Allen dook weg en begon met zijn vingers door zijn witte haar te kammen. De twee haarlokken die zijn gezicht omlijstten, kwamen bijna tot aan zijn schouders en vanachter kietelde het haar de achterkant van zijn nek. Het was langer dan ooit en hij nam zich voor het te laten knippen als dit alles voorbij was.

"Tch, kleine ijdele Moyashi," zei Kanda die de hoek om kwam met Krory in zijn kielzog. Met hun tweeën waren ze nogal een indrukwekkend zicht, Kanda's gladde uiterlijk straalde verveling en apathie uit, terwijl Krory boven de groep uitrees, hij zag er onheilspellend en niet echt menselijk uit. Zijn Innocence was geactiveerd, waarschijnlijk door de achtergebleven energie van de verwoesting, het deed hem eruitzien als een hongerige vampier. Vanaf het moment dat hij ontwaakt was uit zijn coma, scheen Krory's Innocence nog gevoeliger te zijn voor Akuma, en zijn gezicht begon meer en meer vampierachtige trekken te vertonen.

"Yuu, je leeft nog!" riep Lavi blij en gooide zijn armen naar hem uit. Kanda wierp hem een kwade blik toe, waardoor de andere jongen zijn armen liet zakken en snel een stap achteruit deed. "Wel, het is goed om te weten dat je niet verontrust bent," fluisterde Lavi tegen Lenalee, die haar lach probeerde te onderdrukken. Het laatste wat ze wilde was om samen met Lavi en Allen op de zwarte lijst te eindigen, het was al eng genoeg om redelijk overeen te komen met die jongen.

"Hebben jullie iets gevonden?" vroeg Allen, hoewel hij het antwoord al wist. Kanda en Krory schudden beiden hun hoofd.

"Niets," zei Krory, "het is daar hetzelfde als hier, iedereen is weg."

"Ze zijn niet weg." Kanda leek zijn woorden uit te spuwen, "Ze zijn dood."

"Vergeef me," zei Krory, die zijn hoofd liet hangen.

Het was een grappig zicht, Krory die zwichtte voor de kleinere, jongere Kanda. Allen glimlachte en legde zijn hand op Krory's schouder, hij moest zich wat strekken om dat te kunnen doen.

Lenalee volgde Allens voorbeeld en probeerde haar gekwelde vriend te troosten. " Het is niet erg, Krory, Kanda is overstuur door de situatie, niet door jou."

"Wat moet dat nu weer betekenen?"

Lenalee keek naar hem en lachte. "Helemaal niets." Kanda zuchtte en hield er maar over op.

"Weet je, ik wil de pret niet bederven, maar het is hier koud," kwam Lavi tussenbeiden, over zijn armen wrijvend om het te benadrukken. "Opa is al naar het volgende dorp vertrokken om verslag uit te brengen, dus we kunnen maar beter in die richting vertrekken. En ik begin me trouwens nogal licht in mijn hoofd te voelen."

De groep knikte instemmend en begon de kasseiwegen te volgen. Lenalee dacht na over wat Lavi net had gezegd, de jongen zag er helemaal niet uit alsof hij het koud had. In feite, de manier waarop hij aan zijn sjaal bleef trekken en ongemakkelijk ademde, gaf de indruk dat hij het veel te warm had. Allen, daarentegen, rilde.

* * *

"Stomme idioot!"

"Au! Wat is je probleem, Opa?" Lavi greep naar zijn hoofd, waarmee hij zojuist tegen de muur geknald was, terwijl hij terugdeinsde voor de verwachte schop van Bookman.

Maar Bookman bleef gewoon staan, de kleinste van de groep, oud en een beetje verwelkt, maar duister en intimiderend. Dat was hij tenminste na zijn student publiekelijk en gewelddadig in elkaar te slaan. "Het afgesproken tijdstip was meer dan twee uur geleden, idioot."

"Wel ja, we waren naar het verkeerde hotel gegaan. Er zijn er hier drie. De eerste twee vonden we wel, maar het laatste…"

"Je was de weg kwijt." Het was geen vraag.

"Ja," zuchtte Lavi.

"En daarom ben je een stomme idioot. Je wordt verondersteld de verstandigste van de groep te zijn, niet om hen naar hun dood te leiden." Lavi wist dat het overdreven was, maar als naar zijn groepsleden zag, voelde hij zich toch schuldig.

Kanda zat aan de tafel met zijn jas over zich heen, zijn losse haar vloeide over zijn rug en schouders. Hij keek een beetje norser dan gewoonlijk, maar omdat het om Kanda ging, was Lavi zeker dat hij oké was.

Met Lenalee ging het ongeveer hetzelfde als met Kanda. Ze had een glas thee in haar handen en dronk er dankbaar van. Krory nipte ook van zijn thee, maar die scheen hem niet zo goed te bevallen als Lenalee. Hij keek nors naar zijn glas en hoopte waarschijnlijk dat het wijn, bloed of misschien zelfs vloeibare steak zou zijn.

Allen verkeerde ongetwijfeld in de slechtste toestand. Hij zat in de donkerste hoek van de kamer, waar hij zichzelf in een deken had gewikkeld en zijn hoofd op zijn knieën liet rusten.

Zelfs van de overkant van de kamer kon Lavi zien dat de jongen bijna oncontroleerbaar rilde.

Lavi ging naar Allen toe en hurkte bij hem neer. Hij wachtte totdat Allen zijn aanwezigheid voelde voordat hij zijn hand op zijn schouder legde.

"Allen, het spijt me." De jongen met het witte haar schudde zijn hoofd, maar keek niet op. Allen kennende, betekende dat "Het is niets."

Lavi streek testend Allens haar van zijn voorhoofd. "Het voelt niet alsof je koorts hebt. Wil je dat Opa eens naar je kijkt?" Allen schudde simpelweg zijn hoofd. "Zeker weten?" Hij knikte.

Lavi ving Bookmans blik en keek hem veelbetekenend aan. De blik werd beantwoord, wat betekende dat de oude man het begreep. Hou hem in het oog.

Lenalee bekeek de communicatie over de rand van haar glas en haalde vragend een wenkbrauw op. "Is alles goed?" vroeg ze, in Allens richting kijkend.

De ongerustheid was van haar gezicht af te lezen, maar Lavi wuifde het weg. Het was niet nodig om iedereen hem met bezorgdheid te laten overvallen, of tenminste, totdat Lavi er zeker van was dat er iets was om zich zorgen over te maken.

"Alles is goed met hem. Gewoon een beetje hongerig, dus ik zal eten gaan halen voor iedereen."

Lavi was verrast toen Lenalee rechtsprong en haar jas dicht begon te ritsen.

"Ik zal met je meegaan." Lavi opende zijn mond om te protesteren. "Hoe dacht je genoeg eten te dragen voor Allen en Krory samen?"

Lavi deed lachend zijn sjaal aan. "Je hebt gelijk. Oké, welkom bij het team."

Lenalee lachte. "Blij om van pas te komen."

Lavi realiseerde zich dat hij echt blij was dat het meisje meegekomen was, ze lachten en maakten grappen terwijl ze door de winkels liepen. Een lange tijd geleden waren ze tot de voordehandliggende conclusie gekomen dat Allen en Krory's eetlust het te duur maakten om te gaan eten als ze een budget hadden. Maar gelukkig was gebleken dat het hoeveelheid, en niet noodzakelijk kwaliteit, was wat hen tevreden stelde.

Dus propten ze zakken vol broden, fruit en gedroogd vlees, zoveel dat ze nog net in staat waren het comfortabel te dragen.

"Wacht even op me, oké?" vroeg Lavi toen hij plotseling stopte. Lenalee keek hem vragend aan wanneer hij zijn zakken aan haar voeten neerzette.

"Ik hoop dat je me dit niet allemaal alleen gaat laten dragen!" riep ze hem na, en hij zwaaide over zijn schouder om te tonen dat hij het gehoord had. Ze keek hoe hij een winkel binnenging, het opschrift was in het Italiaans, maar er waren een flesje en een medicijnkom onder geëtst. Ze wierp Lavi een veelbetekenende blik toe toen hij een paar minuten later terug naar buiten kwam.

"Wat?" vroeg hij, oprecht verward. Maar dit was Lavi, en ze wist dat die blik geforceerd kon zijn.

"Ik dacht dat je gezegd had dat alles goed met hem ging."

"Dat is ook zo," zei Lavi, en hij liet zijn aankoop in zijn zak glijden. "Dit is voor mij, zie je, sinds kort moet ik vreselijk hoesten."

Lenalee haalde een wenkbrauw op, haar hand in haar zij. "Lavi, ik heb je nog geen enkele keer zien hoesten sinds we vertrokken zijn. Trouwens, ik denk niet dat ik je ooit ziek heb gezien."

"Ach, ik weet niet," zei hij, terwijl hij de zakken oppakte die hij aan haar voeten had gezet. "Dat zal komen door alle medicijnen die ik neem."

Lenalee schudde haar hoofd. Hoezeer ze hem en zijn aanwezigheid ook apprecieerde, het voelde altijd alsof hij dingen voor haar verborgen hield. Je wist nooit echt wat hij dacht, en dat maakte haar een beetje nerveus. Maar ze hadden al dit eten, en Allen had er vreselijk uitgezien voor ze vertrokken waren. Dus besloot ze om het te laten rusten en volgde Lavi."

* * *

"We zijn terug!" Riep Lavi toen hij de kamer binnenviel. Het gewicht van de zakken bracht hem ongracieus uit balans en deed hem het fruit in kleurrijke golven over de vloer strooien. Krory keek omlaag toen een appel naar zijn voeten rolde. Hij raapte hem op en blonk hem op aan zijn bloes. Eens hij tevreden was, zette hij zijn tanden in het vruchtvlees en at de appel met klokhuis en al op.

"Lavi, ga weg uit de deur!"

"Jaja. Sorry Lenalee." Lavi hees zichzelf overeind en begon het verspreide eten te verzamelen. "Allen, tijd om te eten!"

"Hij is niet hier," zei Kanda, die de peer ving die naar hem gegooid werd.

"Huh? Waar is hij dan?"

"Bookman heeft hem meegenomen naar de andere kamer," legde Krory uit terwijl hij Lavi opzij duwde om door de zakken te rommelen. "Hij zag er niet zo goed uit. Nogal bleek."

"Wel, jij moet zeker zeggen dat iemand bleek is, Kro-chan."

"Hmpf. Mag ik je eraan herinneren mij niet zo te noemen. Mijn naam is Arystar Krory III en –"

Lavi stak zijn hand op en zei: "Jaja, dat weten we, Kro-chan. Kijk, ik ga kijken hoe het met Allen gaat. We zullen hier een andere keer mee verdergaan, goed?"

Krory snoof afkeurend wanneer Lavi naar hem glimlachte voor hij de kamer verliet. "Zo onbeschoft," mompelde hij met zijn mond vol eten. Kanda en Lenalee zuchtten beiden diep en knikten instemmend.

* * *

Bookman keek op van zijn naalden toen Lavi de kamer binnenkwam. Hun blikken kruisten elkaar even voordat hij verderging met zijn hulpverlening. Momenteel hield hij Allens arm vast en plaatste de naalden in kritieke punten, wist Lavi, maar het zag er niet naar uit dat hij de jongen ermee hielp. Allen zag even bleek als Krory had verteld, zelfs nog bleker dan hij zich had voorgesteld, maar zijn wangen zagen rood door de koorts. Hij ademde zwaar en een dun laagje zweet glom op zijn huid. Alles tezamen, hij zag er slecht uit.

"Wat scheelt er?" vroeg Lavi, zijn wenkbrauwen fronsend.

"Ik weet het niet zeker," antwoordde Bookman, die zijn naalden terug opborg in hun doos. "Het is al een tijd geleden dat ik nog zo'n hoge koorts gezien heb. Zelfs Lena-jou's koorts door het Akumagif was nog lang niet zo erg."

"Wat bedoel je? Lenalee was halfdood tegen de tijd dat ik haar tot bij jou gekregen had." Bookman fronste toen hij paniek in Lavi's stem hoorde doorklinken.

"Ja, maar het had een paar dagen geduurd tot ze dit punt bereikt had. Allen Walker is in een paar uur tot dat punt geëscaleerd."

"Wel, genees hem dan zoals je met haar gedaan had."

Lavi verstijfde toen Bookman zijn hoofd schudde. "Waarom niet, jij nutteloze oude man! Je vertelt me dat dit het is?"

Bookman keek Lavi doordringend aan met een ijzige blik. Lavi liet zijn hoofd hangen, probeerde tevergeefs zich te kalmeren, maar werd verraden door zijn gebalde vuisten die langs zijn lichaam beefden. "Dus er is echt niets wat we kunnen doen?"

"Dat heb ik niet gezegd. Als je even kalmeerde en zou luisteren, had je me het kunnen laten uitleggen." Lavi keek hoopvol in Bookmans kohlomrande ogen. "Ik ben erin geslaagd de koorts tijdelijk te onderdrukken, wat ons wat meer tijd zal geven. Jij houdt de wacht over de jongen en laat me iets weten als zijn toestand verergert."

Lavi knikte en keek toe terwijl Bookman zijn materiaal verzamelde en het in zijn zakken stak. "Hé Opa," riep Lavi hem na. Bookman stopte en keek over zijn schouder naar zijn leerling. "Ons meer tijd geven voor wat?"

Hij probeerde zich schrap te zetten voor het antwoord dat hij van Bookman verwachtte. "Om erachter te komen wat hem aan het vermoorden is."

* * *

T/N: Dit is een vertaling van 'Mozarts Spirit' door P.A. Lovas (.net/s/4129769/1/). Ik heb het verhaal een paar keer gelezen en vind het nog altijd heel goed, maar het is natuurlijk spijtig dat het origineel nog niet af is. Alhoewel, dat geeft mij wel meer tijd om te vertalen :D

Ik lees veel fanfiction, maar ik had nog nooit iets zelf geschreven en vond dat het daar tijd voor werd. Ik wilde ook mijn Engels verbeteren om een verhaal in het Engels te schrijven. Maar misschien zou het beter zijn om eest te leren schrijven in het Nederlands… En ik dacht er ook al een tijdje aan om iets te vertalen, en zo ben ik tot de beslissing gekomen om van Mozarts Spirit mijn eerste slachtoffer te maken :D

(Ik heb het meestal nogal druk met school, dus kan het nog een tijdje duren voor ik het volgende hoofdstuk post, maar ik zal niet opgeven! :P Ik ben aan hoofdstuk 2 bezig!)

Ik ben er zeker van dat het origineel veel beter is dan mijn versie!

En een heel dikke knuffel voor mijn beta, Elrenda!

***

T/N: This is a translation of 'Mozarts Spirit' by P.A. Lovas (.net/s/4129769/1/). I 've read the story a few times and I still like it a lot, but it's too bad that the original isn't finished yet. Anyway, that gives me some more time for translating :D

I read a lot of fanfiction, but I hadn't written anything myself and thought that it was about time. I also wanted to improve my English to write a story in English. But maybe it would be better to firstly learn to write in Dutch… And I was already thinking about translating something, and so I came to the decision to make Mozarts Spirit my first victim :D

(Usually I'm busy with school, so it can take some time until I post the next chapter, but I won't give up! :P I'm working on chapter 2!)

I'm sure that the original is a lot better than my version!

And a big hug for my beta, Elrenda!


	2. Chapter 2

Godzijdank is de Oude Man er.

Voor de honderdste keer die morgen bedankte Lavi de god, geest, schim of wat dan ook die beslist had dat Bookman mee zou gaan op deze missie. Hij dacht niet dat hij al ooit zo'n grote golf van opluchting had gevoeld als nu, wanneer Allens ademhaling regelmatig werd en zijn ogen openden onder zware oogleden.

Door Bookmans acupunctuur en het medicijn dat Lavi meegebracht had, zag Allen er al een stuk beter uit. De enige overblijvende tekens van zijn toestand waren de blos op zijn wangen en zijn lichtjes ongemakkelijke houding, maar zijn glimlach was echt en hij was wakker.

"Allen, zit stil," zei Lenalee straffend door een lach heen. Ze was erin geslaagd de jongen in een hoek te drijven van zodra Bookman gezegd had dat het veilig was bezoek te krijgen.

Momenteel zat ze met gekruiste benen naast hem op het bed en vlocht, onder Allens protest, zijn haar tot kleine vlechtjes.

"Wie zou hier nu stil voor zitten?" vroeg Allen, nors kijkend toen Lenalee aan zijn haar trok. "Au, Lenalee!"

"Ik heb gezegd dat je stil moest zitten. Zo, klaar." Ze hield een handspiegeltje omhoog dat ze van de toilettafel had genomen. "Zie je wel dat het zo erg niet was."

Allen liet zijn hoofd hangen en duwde de spiegel weg. "Ik zie er belachelijk uit," kreunde hij.

"En anders niet ofzo?"

Allen keek Kanda woedend aan en stak zijn tong uit, "Jij moet veel zeggen, meneer met de recht-afgeknipte-froe."

"Durf me nog eens zo te noemen, Sojascheut, en _ik_ vermoord je."

Allens blik verduisterde en zijn lippen vormden zich tot een sinistere grijns. "Wat was dat? Ik kon je niet horen van achter je verwijfde haarsliertjes."

Lavi zette een stap vooruit toen Kanda's hand naar het zwaard aan zijn zij schoot en legde verhinderend een hand op zijn arm. "Rustig, Yuu. Hij is ziek, weet je nog?"

Grijze ogen versmalden, maar hij haalde zijn hand van het hilt. Kanda kruiste zijn armen, zuchtte diep en ging terug tegen de muur staan. "Stom Konijn."

Lavi lachte zacht en nerveus.

"Alsjeblieft," zei Krory toen hij binnenkwam. Door zijn rijzige gestalte leek hij de kamer nog kleiner te maken. Hij gaf Allen een bord met een berg geschild fruit en vlees. "Je moet op krachten blijven."

"Bedankt, Krory," zei Allen. Hij lachte nerveus omdat Krory over hem heen gebogen stond te kijken, dus nam hij een schijfje appel. Hij maakte er een show van om het op te eten, lachend en het "Heerlijk" noemend.

Krory klapte breed glimlachend in zijn handen. "Dan ben ik blij."

Lavi keek toe met zijn armen lui achter zijn hoofd gekruist. Maar hij staarde even naar Allen, zijn zichtbare oog was heldergroen en serieus.

Allen keek gewoon terug en hield zijn ogen vast met zijn eigen vragende blik. Hij bewoog even ongemakkelijk voordat hij zijn hoofd omlaag richtte. Dat oog drong binnen, doorgrondend, doordringend en alwetend. Allen vond soms dat het voelde alsof Lavi in je gedachten kon kijken en perfect wist wat je dacht. Soms leek het verraderlijk en een beetje eng. En soms, zoals nu, was Allen de Leerling-Bookman eeuwig dankbaar voor zijn vaardigheid. _Leerling_-Bookman, herinnerde allen zichzelf, terwijl hij keek hoe Lavi iedereen de kamer uitjoeg met grote, zwaaiende armbewegingen.

Allen zuchtte opgelucht toen de deur dichtviel en hem scheidde van zijn vrienden. Wel, toch van de meeste. Hij glimlachte toen Lavi een stoel tot bij het bed trok, op een armlengte afstand. Lavi draaide de stoel om en ging er achterstevoren op zitten, zijn kin leunend op zijn armen.

Ze keken elkaar gewoon aan, en wendden zo nu en dan hun blik naar iets anders; het bed, het raam, de vloer. Wanneer Allen uiteindelijk weer opkeek, glimlachte Lavi naar hem, een warme, geruststellende lach.

"Bedankt daarvoor," zei Allen, gebarend naar de deur. Hij haalde een hand door zijn haar, een frons verscheen op zijn gezicht toen zijn vingers verstrikt raakten in de vlechtjes. "Verdomme."

Lavi lachte en leunde vooruit, greep een vlechtje vast en begon aan het trage ontwarringproces. "Man, je hebt hier echt een knoop van gemaakt."

Allen kreunde. "Schiet gewoon op en doe ze eruit."

"Ja heer, uw wens is mijn bevel," zei Lavi. Zijn vingers werkten zich snel, bijna als een expert, door de vlechtjes heen. Allen hield zich zo stil mogelijk, maar kromp ineen toen Lavi zijn vingers door de ergere knopen trok. "Je bent hier verassend goed in."

"Er zijn veel dingen waar ik verassend goed in ben," zijn lippen vormden een grijns, hoewel zijn stem serieus klonk.

"En o, zo bescheiden," antwoordde Allen, zijn haar kreeg een zacht rukje als wraak. "Au, stop daarmee."

"Zoals je wenst," lachte Lavi, en hij haalde zijn vingers door Allens pas ontwarde haar. "Ik ben toch klaar."

Allen keek hem even kwaad aan en wreef over de plaats waar zijn schedel net lichtelijk mishandeld was. "Bedankt," zei hij uiteindelijk.

Lachend zei Lavi, "Wel, nu ben je me iets verschuldigd."

Allen haalde sceptisch een wenkbrauw op. "Oké, wat ben ik je verschuldigd?"

Lavi bleef lachen terwijl hij het bord met eten naar Allen toe schoof. "Eet."

"Maar–"

"Ik begrijp het," zei Lavi, zijn lach verdween als hij zijn hoofd schudde. "Ik heb iedereen buitengegooid omdat het gemakkelijker zou zijn als je geen publiek hebt, maar ik wil nog steeds dat je iets eet."

Allen voelde zijn gezicht rood aanlopen, maar hij was niet helemaal zeker of het nu door de koorts of door Lavi's woorden kwam. Dus knikte hij en nam een stukje peer van het bord. Hij knabbelde langs de rand. "Het is lekker."

"Allen, je moet geen show verkopen voor mij." Lavi zuchtte en duwde Allens haar opzij. Hij bracht zijn hand naar zijn voorhoofd. "Ik zou gelukkiger zijn als het een beetje zou dalen," mompelde hij en klakte met zijn tong, duidelijk ontevreden.

"Het spijt me," zei Allen, die zich niet probeerde te focussen op de nabijheid van de andere jongen. Allen was al een paar keer ziek geweest als Lavi in de buurt was, en het ging telkens hetzelfde. Hij was deels dokter, deels moeder, en soms leek het, deels geliefde, wanneer hij zijn hand over Allens wang zou strijken of in zijn nek zou leggen. Maar dit was Lavi, en zijn acties waren nooit zomaar gewone bewegingen. Achter zijn aanraking school altijd een verborgen agenda.

Lavi trok zijn hand weg. "Dat hoeft niet. Dit is jouw schuld niet. Ik zou me eigenlijk moeten verontschuldigen, ik heb je zo lang buiten in de kou gehouden." Lavi schudde zijn hoofd toen Allen wilde protesteren. "Ik weet het, ik weet het, het is niet zo simpel om het allemaal op mij te nemen. Maar ik ben er zeker van dat het de situatie niet vooruitgeholpen heeft. Zwijg dus gewoon en accepteer mijn verontschuldiging, oké?"

Allen knikte en beet in een stuk brood om zijn glimlach te onderdrukken. Hoe dan ook, het waren kleine dingen zoals deze die hem zich zo op zijn gemak lieten voelen bij Lavi. Het maakte niet uit hoeveel slimmer hij was of hoeveel meer hij wist, als het op zijn vrienden aankwam, gaf hij zichzelf altijd de schuld voor hun problemen en zei dat hij "beter had moeten weten". Het was zo'n menselijke fout en er is niets logisch aan liefde, juist?

Lavi zat stilletjes door een boek te bladeren terwijl Allen at. Een tijdje geleden had hij zich naar het bed verplaatst met de reden dat "het gemakkelijker is om te lezen als ik niet helemaal ineengedoken zit".

Allen vond het niet erg en schoof op naar de zijkant zodat de andere jongen plaats had om zich uit te strekken.

Na een uur geprobeerd te hebben zich te forceren om te eten, gaf Allen het op. Hij voelde zich alleen maar slechter na elke hap die hij nam en begon een beetje licht in zijn hoofd te worden. Hij duwde het bord opzij en nog verder weg met zijn voet. Hij merkte dat Lavi opkeek uit zijn boek en fronste toen hij zag wat er nog was overgebleven op het bord. Maar hij zei niets, hij hief enkel zijn arm op. Allen was opgelucht toen hij zich realiseerde dat hij niet in de problemen zat, legde zich naast Lavi neer en krulde zich behaaglijk op onder zijn arm.

"Het is nogal eenzaam als je ziek bent, hmm?" Lavi's stem klonk rustig en vriendelijk over de rand van zijn boek.

Allen knikte en wist dat Lavi het zou zien. Hij zag alles. Zuchtend kroop hij dichter tegen de zij van zijn vriend. "Je bent warm." Hij voelde Lavi's lichaam lichtjes schokken van het lachen.

"Opa zegt dat ik een ongewoon hoge lichaamstemperatuur heb."

"Waarschijnlijk door al dat vuur," mompelde Allen slaperig.

Lavi lachte. "Opa zegt hoe groter de idioot, hoe hoger zijn lichaamstemperatuur."

"Mm hmm. Dat is waar." Allens oogleden werden zwaar en hij voelde dat de slaap hem begon te overmannen.

Lavi verstrakte zijn greep rond hem en leunde voorover om "Word beter, oké?" te fluisteren.

Allen probeerde te knikken of Lavi te vertellen dat hij zich geen zorgen moest maken, maar slaagde er alleen in om een geluidje achter in zijn keel te produceren. Maar dit was nu eenmaal Lavi, dus Allen wist dat hij zijn boodschap had overgebracht.

De namiddaglucht was opwekkend en fris, niet de diepe, bijtende kou waarvan Lenalee wist dat hij later zou komen. Ze vroeg zich af wat voor een verschil het zou gemaakt hebben als ze het hotel bereikt hadden tijdens de frisheid van 's middags in plaats van bij de bijtende kou van middernacht. Zou Allen nog steeds ziek geweest zijn? Ze veronderstelde dat een gewone, twee uurdurende wandeling niet tot deze ziekte geleid kon hebben. Dit idee werd bevestigd door Lavi's overdreven aandacht en het feit dat Bookman zichzelf had opgesloten in zijn en Lavi's kamer en er alleen uitkwam om Allen te porren, testend of ergens naar op zoek. Hij zou fronsen en onsamenhangend in zichzelf grommelen voordat hij terugkeerde naar zijn kamer en de deur met een klap achter zich dichtsloeg.

* * *

Ze was geen dom meisje. Ze merkte alle signalen op. Lavi had nu een gelijkaardige blik in zijn oog als wanneer ze zelf koorts had gehad. De bezorgdheid en de zorg waren hetzelfde, zonder zijn gewoonlijke plagerigheid en plezier. Dat betekende dat dit serieus was; even serieus als het bij haar was geweest. Wat betekende dat Allen waarschijnlijk stervende was.

Ze huiverde toen die gedachte door haar hoofd ging en kreeg een branderig gevoel in haar ogen. Het was waar dat hij er de vorige avond had uitgezien alsof hij op sterven na dood was, maar had het en tijdje geleden niet beter gegaan? Hij had met haar en Krory meegelachen en had zelfs met Kanda zitten ruziën. Maar Lavi was verdacht kalm gebleven gedurende de hele beproeving en had iedereen zitten observeren met wat ze zijn "Bookman-blik" noemden. En hij scheen iets over Allen te weten wat zij niet wist, wat ertoe leidde dat ze, samen met al de rest, onceremonieel uit de kamer gegooid werd.

Lenalee schrok toen iets glads langs haar schouder streek en haar gedachtegang onderbrak. "Sorry," zei Kanda, die langs haar ging staan. Hij zette zijn zwaard tegen de railing om het dicht in de buurt te hebben.

Lenalee schudde haar hoofd en streek haar haar achter haar oren. Het was een beetje gegroeid sinds ze het meeste ervan had verloren aan de Level Three, nu was het op kinlengte, donker en glad. Ze merkte dat de eenvoudige beweging om haar haar weg te duwen haar op één of andere manier zich beter liet voelen, en ze glimlachte terwijl ze zijn jas dichter om zich heen trok. "'t Is oké, bedankt."

Kanda bracht een klein geïrriteerd geluidje uit en versmalde zijn ogen. Lenalee nam dat aan als een "Geen probleem".

Ze bleven in stilte staan, schouder aan schouder, en Lenalee begon te zoeken naar iets om te zeggen.

"Mooie dag," probeerde ze.

"Ah."

"Dit is wel een mooi dorp. Daarstraks heb ik een groep kinderen voorbij zien rennen, dus ik geloof dat hier ergens een school in de buurt is. Dat moet leuk zijn.

"Ah."

Lenalee fronste vanwege zijn antwoorden en begon, vastberaden hem er niet zo gemakkelijk vanaf te laten komen, te praten, "Weet je-"

"Hé," onderbrak Kanda, hij draaide zijn hoofd om haar in de ogen te kunnen kijken. "Vroeger was je in staat stil te zitten en te zwijgen."

Lenalee lachte en schudde haar hoofd, "Vroeger kon jij een gesprek onmiddellijk stopzetten."

"Hm," was Kanda's antwoord, en ze kon zweren dat ze een klein trekje rond zijn mond had gezien. Dat was het dichtste bij een glimlach dat Kanda ooit kwam, als die tenminste niet over zijn mond getrokken was op een pesterige en bittere manier. Hoe dan ook, Lenalee voelde zich er een beetje lichter door.

"Ik hoop echt dat alles goed komt met Allen," zei ze. Ze verwachtte niet echt een antwoord, maar wilde het gewoon luidop gezegd hebben zodat iemand het hoorde.

Haar oudere broer had haar altijd gezegd dat wensen die stilletjes werden gemaakt, gedoemd waren te vervagen in de duisternis; maar diegenen die aan iemand gewenst werden, waren dubbel zo krachtig, omdat dat hen je wens deed delen. Toen ze ouder werd, had ze zich gerealiseerd dat dat waarschijnlijk Komui's manier was geweest om haar geheime kinderverlangens te weten te komen, bijna alsof hij Lenalee haar dagboek liet voorlezen. Maar als ze ergens zo sterk voor wenste, om iemand te beschermen, zorgde ze ervoor het altijd aan iemand anders te vertellen, in de hoop dat ze haar wens zouden delen, al was het maar voor een ogenblik.

"De Sojascheut zal zo gemakkelijk niet doodgaan," zei Kanda bruusk. Al is het maar om mij te ambeteren."

Lenalee lachte voluit, waardoor Kanda zijn wenkbrauwen fronste, en zijn uitdrukking nog zuurder werd dan gewoonlijk.

"Het spijt me, het spijt me," bracht ze tussen het lachen door uit. Ze legde haar hand over de zijne en haar lach zwakte af tot een grinnik. "Dank je," ademde ze. Ze wist, ondanks wat Kanda iedereen wilde doen geloven, dat hij op dit moment haar wens deelde.

* * *

Van het moment dat Lavi wakker werd, wist hij dat er iets scheelde. Zijn zij voelde nat en plakkerig aan en iets lag te rillen op het bed. Met een schok herinnerde hij zich de situatie en zijn gedachten schreeuwden nog maar één ding; Allen.

Allen lag niet meer rustig te slapen. Integendeel, zijn haar plakte tegen zijn gezicht en voorhoofd en hij ademde moeilijk. Iedere keer dat hij inademde, leek hij gepijnigd. Alle kleur was van zijn gezicht getrokken, behalve de koortsige blos die bijna rood was in vergelijking met de bleke tinten die hem kleurden, en het litteken op zijn linkerwang leek bijna te gloeien.

"Oh, verdomme," zei Lavi, leunend over Allen. Hij gaf hem een duwtje en noemde zijn naam. "Allen, komaan, word wakker, alsjeblieft?" Allen maakte enkel een gepijnigd geluidje, en Lavi's uitdrukking sloeg om. Hij pakte allen op in zijn armen en hield hem tegen zijn borst. Hij sloeg zijn armen om hem heen, in de hoop de jongen te doen stoppen met rillen, of nog beter, in de hoop datgene wat hem ziek maakte uit zijn lichaam te krijgen. Maar hij wist dat dat niet meer dan een stomme wens was, dus deed hij het tweede beste ding.

Hij schreeuwde, "Opa! Kom hierheen, nu! OPA!"

Hij zuchtte hoorbaar van opluchting toen de deur openging, maar in plaats van Bookmans kleine, gerimpelde gezicht, verscheen dat van Krory, mistroostig, maar toch bezorgd.

"Vanwaar al het geroep?"

"Kro-chan, ik wil dat je Opa haalt. En snel een beetje."

Krory's ogen vielen op de trillende, ineengedoken massa op Lavi's schoot. "Is alles wel goed met Allen?"

"Ga gewoon!" half schreeuwde, half smeekte Lavi, opgelucht dat Krory zich snel de kamer uit haastte. Hij probeerde Allen dichter tegen zich aan te trekken in een poging zijn rillingen te kalmeren. Door de hitte die zijn lichaam uitstraalde, wist hij dat zijn temperatuur omhooggeschoten was tot een gevaarlijke hoogte. Hij was bereid een gok te wagen ergens rond de 40 graden, waarschijnlijk nog hoger.

"Komaan, Allen." Hij streelde sussend het vlaskleurige haar uit zijn gezicht, vingers glijdend over de bezwete huid. Hij drukte zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van Allen en fluisterde tegen hem, niet zeker of zijn stem hem in deze staat wel zou kunnen bereiken, "Jij idioot, je wordt verondersteld beter te worden, niet slechter."

Allens rechtervuist balde zich om Lavi's bloes, een stille indicatie dat hij het gehoord had. Lavi legde zijn hand over Allens kleinere en kneep er zachtjes in. "Godverdomme, waar blijft die stomme ouwe panda?"

"Je moet leren je ouderen te respecteren, snotneus."

Lavi keek vlug op toen Bookman de kamer binnenkwam, met zijn hoofd verscholen in zijn jas, en zijn medische doos uit zijn zak haalde. "Opa!"

"Hoe lang verkeert hij al in deze staat?" vroeg Bookman, hij maakte abrupt een eind aan het tumult en gebaarde dat Lavi Allen dichterbij moest brengen. Hij herhaalde Lavi's eerdere acties, hoewel niet even teder. Hij veegde zijn haar achteruit, voelde zijn voorhoofd en nam zijn pols.

Lavi schudde zijn hoofd, schuldig neerkijkend op de jongen op zijn schoot. "Ik weet het niet."

"Wat bedoel je, "Ik weet het niet"?"

"Ik –uh– ben misschien in slaap gevallen."

"Idioot," mompelde Bookman, zijn vingers werkten snel en duwden naalden in delicate huid. Lavi was er zeker van dat als Allens toestand iets beter was geweest, hij nu aan het bekomen zou zijn van één van Bookmans stampen, niet dat hij het deze keer niet verdiende. Lavi legde Allen voorzichtig op het bed vooraleer hij er zelf afgleed om aan de kant te gaan staan en het enige deed wat hij kon doen; toekijken.

"Kalmeer jezelf," zei Bookman toen Lavi begon te ijsberen. Hij doorboorde hem met een scherpe blik uit zijn ooghoek en Lavi kon het mantra in zijn hoofd bijna horen.

_Bookmen hebben geen emoties nodig. Zelfs als hij sterft, zal je het je niet aantrekken._

Lavi wendde zijn blik af, gegeneerd en beschaamd, want op dat moment haatte hij de Oude Man, en hij haatte zijn hele clan, maar het meest van al haatte hij zichzelf. Hij haatte hen omdat hij niet zou kunnen rouwen om deze fundamenteel lieve jongen, moest er iets gebeuren. Hij kon niet op één ding komen dat de wereld zou verkrijgen omdat Allen er geen deel meer van uitmaakte.

Ondanks zijn nieuwe voornemen en opstandigheid, wilde hij absoluut nog niet tegen alles rebelleren. Dus liet hij zich in een stoel vallen, sloot zijn ogen, en voor de eerste keer in zijn leven bad hij.


End file.
